WB Kids Paper Buddies
WB Kids Paper Buddies are papercraft activities from the WB Kids TV website that you print, cut out and build, similarly to the ones from ' Papercrafts. Characters you can craft ''Looney Tunes'' *Bugs Bunny *Lola Bunny *Daffy Duck *Porky Pig *Sylvester Pussycat *Tweety Bird *Granny *Speedy Gonzales *Pepé Le Pew *Wile E. Coyote and the Road Runner *Foghorn Leghorn *Barnyard Dawg *Taz *Mac and Tosh Gopher *Elmer Fudd *Yosemite Sam *Marvin the Martian *Witch Hazel ''Tiny Toon Adventures'' *Buster Bunny *Babs Bunny *Plucky Duck *Hamton Pig *Gogo Dodo *Furrball Pussycat *Sweetie Bird *Fifi La Fume *Calamity Coyote and Little Beeper *Dizzy Devil *Elmyra Duff *Montana Max ''Animaniacs'' *Yakko Warner *Wakko Warner *Dot Warner *Dr. Otto Scratchansniff *Pinky *The Brain *Slappy Squirrel *Skippy Squirrel *Rita the Cat *Runt the Dog ''Happy Cat and Dog Genius *Laura the Cat *Dominic the Dog ''Freakazoid! *Dexter Douglas/Freakazoid *Sgt. Mike Cosgrove *Roddy MacStew *The Lobe ''Scooby-Doo'' *Scooby-Doo *Shaggy Rogers *Fred Jones *Daphne Blake *Velma Dinkley ''Yogi Bear and Friends'' *Yogi Bear *Cindy Bear *Boo-Boo Bear *Ranger Smith *Huckleberry Hound *Snagglepuss *Quick Draw McGraw *Baba Looey *Wally Gator ''Tom and Jerry'' *Tom Cat *Jerry Mouse *Tuffy Mouse *Spike and Tyke Bulldog *Butch Cat ''The Flintstones'' *Fred Flintstone *Wilma Flintstone *Barney Rubble *Betty Rubble *Pebbles Flintstone *Bamm-Bamm Rubble *Dino ''The Jetsons'' *George Jetson *Jane Jetson *Elroy Jetson *Judy Jetson *Astro *Rosie the Robot Maid *Cosmo G. Spacely ''Wacky Races'' *Dick Dastardly *Muttley *Penelope Pitstop *Peter Perfect ''The Face Paint Gang *Collin *Haley *Mattie *Hannah *Dog Collin the Speedy Boy *Collin Brady/Collin the Speedy Boy *Cooper Elledge *GoofFinger *Teary Eyed Bryte *Eli and Fang Suckle The Tales of The Paintders *Ashton Paintders *Hannah Paintders *Lagan Paintders *Shoney Paintders Romeo and Juliet: Monster Attackers *Romeo *Juliet *Fruity *Friar Lawrence ''Bunnicula *Bunnicula *Harold *Chester ''Unikitty! *Princess Unikitty *Prince Puppycorn *Dr. Fox *Master Frown ''Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Orbot and Cubot *Shadow the Hedgehog *Silver the Hedgehog ''My Little Pony'' *Twilight Sparkle *Spike *Rainbow Dash *Pinkie Pie *Rarity *Applejack *Fluttershy *Discord ''Dexter's Laboratory'' *Dexter *Dee Dee *Mandark ''The Powerpuff Girls'' *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *Professor Utonium *The Mayor of Townsville *Mojo Jojo *Him *Princess Morbucks ''Ed Edd n Eddy'' *Ed *Edd *Eddy ''Samurai Jack'' *Samurai Jack *Aku *The Scotsman ''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy'' *The Grim Reaper *Billy *Mandy *Irwin ''The Face Paint'nimal Gang *Luck *Spots *Fifi *Gizmo *Champ *Rusty *Kerygan *Anna and Abigail Tear The Arachnid Friends *Kevin the Red-Legged Tarantula *K.R. Emperor Scorpion *Miley the Mite *Tashy the Tick *Ciller the Centipede *Midder the Millipede ''Ben 10 *Ben Tennyson ''Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat *Agent Foxy *Pounce the Cat ''Adventure Time *Finn the Human *Jake the Dog ''Regular Show'' *Mordecai *Rigby ''The Amazing World of Gumball'' *Gumball Watterson *Darwin Watterson *Anais Watterson *Richard Watterson *Nicole Watterson ''Steven Universe'' *Steven Universe *Connie Maheswaran *Garnet *Amethyst *Pearl *Peridot *Lapis Lazuli ''The Cryptids *Bigfoot *Alien *Nessie/Loch Ness Monster *Mothman *Chupacabra *Dr. Turbo *Angel the Bald Eagle ''We Bare Bears *Grizzly Bear *Panda Bear *Ice Bear *Chloe ''Mighty Magiswords'' *Prohyas Warrior *Vambre Warrior ''Eric and Claire *Eric McEdderson *Claire the Ghost *Brandon Hemperger *Michael Stedee *Emily McEdderson *Brittney Hemperger *Coco the Pug ''OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes *K.O. *Enid *Radicles *Mr. Gar ''Godzilla: Life on Monster Island *Godzilla *Little Godzilla *Mothra *Mothra Leo *Rodan *Anguirus *King Ghidorah Mobs *Mark the Enderman *Minka the Creeper *Squid the Squid *Lord Zombie *Anne the Skeleton ''The Jungle Bunch *Maurice *Miguel ''Justice League'' *Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman *Bruce Wayne/Batman *Princess Diana of Themyscira/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman *Barry Allen/The Flash *Hal Jordan/Green Lantern ''Teen Titans'' *Dick Grayson/Robin *Koriand'r/Kory Anders/Starfire *Garfield Logan/Beast Boy *Victor Stone/Cyborg *Rachel Roth/Raven *Tara Markov/Terra (More coming to the future) Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:WB Kids Category:Crafts Category:Activities